bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aika Kuchiki
| birthday = Unknwon | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 6'1" | weight = 145 lbs. | eyes = Blue | hair = Blonde | blood type = Unknown | unusual features = | affiliation = Akira Kuchiki, Daichi Rin | previous affiliation = Soul Society | occupation = Visored | previous occupation = Kido Corps 3rd Seat | team = None | previous team = Kido Corps | partner = Akira Kuchiki | previous partner = None | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | marital status = Single | relatives = Koga Kuchiki Akira Kuchiki | education = | status = Active | shikai = Ayane | bankai = Not yet Revealed }} Aika Kuchiki ( 亮朽木, Kuchiki Akira): Is a powerful and young visored woman and is working alongside her brother Akira Kuchiki in order to locate Daichi Rin. She was once 3rd seat for the Kido Corps working under Daichi Rin and shows much affection towards him. Appearance She is a slender and curvy young woman with short blonde hair and sea blue eyes. She has a very noticable breast size and comments about it frequenlty. Also she is always seen smiling and laughing with other friends. She commonly wears a yellows shirt with a black skirt similar to a schoolgirl outfit. The outfit is obviously very tight on her body. She loves her sense of fashion and is always seen flashing off her clothes to others. Her views on appearances clashes greatly with her brother. Personality Aika is lovely energetic young woman. She is always seen smiling and having a positive out look on lfe. Even during tough times she is a person whom you could count on to help you through it. Her kindness makes her very appealing. She is also very level headed and mature despite the way she acts when near Daichi. She is a peron worthy of admiration and adoration. However, when near Daichi she becomes like a random schoolgirl an having a very obvious crush on the him. She would risk her life for his and becomes solf spoken and somewhat shy around him. She does have some sort of good relationship when with her brother as seen when she was filled with joy after being rescued by him. In battle her overall personality remains the same. She is also akwardly kind to the opponent a trait that Daichi finds needless and also Akira hates. His personality is at near opposite with her brother. History Daichi's Rebellion During this time she worked as 3rd Seat for Daichi Rin. Always appearing when needed and loving the attention she got from her master. She was always seen near him or admiring him from far. She led the healing team during Daichi's rebellion and also she observed the battle with Daichi and the Captain Commander. Unfortunately towards the end she was captured but was later rescues by her brother Akira. She now is wondering aimlessly with Akira searching for their master Daichi Rin. Along with Akira they have know taken residence in Hueco Mundo. Synopsis Equipment Kuchiki Guard: Is a special Kuchiki artifact that Aika stole from the noble family. It is a large shield with a menacing face on it. This move can successfully withstand nearly any attack and can easily rebuild itself afterwards. Like Daichi she summons this shield from a different location. This shield was able to withstand several attacks from Shinigami during Daichi Rebellion and appear unscathed afterward. This sheild is one of the strongest defenses in all of Soul Society and becuase of this theft she is wanted by the Kuchiki family. Powers and abilities High Spiritual Pressure: 'Being a former 3rd Seat she boasts a high level of spirit energy for a 3rd Seat. 'Kido Master : Being taught by her master Daichi, she has a excellent mastery of over the kido arts and can execute spells to their perfection. She excels in Bakudo and barrier based Kido attacks. Having been taught specifically by Daichi Rin she can even use Forbidden Kido but due to her lack of spiritaul power she can barely withstand even one of these unique kido techniques. Master Swordsmanship Specialist : She excels in long distance and ranged combat so using a Zanpaktou that is a sword proves to be a very difficult task for her. Because of this she mostly relys on her Shikai ablities. Enhanced Endurance/Durability: For a girl her size, height and buil she can withstand heavy amounts of damage. As seen in a flashback when she was training with Daichi and was able to withstand attacks from his Zanpaktou. She also withstood heavy wounds and even Forbidden Kido attacks. Her will to continue a fight suprised Daichi greatly. Zanpakutō Ayane (彩音, Colorful Sound): In its unreleased state it takes the form of a small dagger that she carries around in her side pocket. It has a black hilt with a red bow tied around it, ot make it look appealing. Shikai: 'Its release command is Make Wonderful Noise. In its shikai state it becomes a large broadsword shaped like a butcher knife and is highly sensitive to sound. Also it has a semi cirle mid way through the blade that seems to be for decapitating purposes. The hilt of the Zanpaktou is dark blue and the red ribbon covers the tsuba. This Zanpaktou is extremely heavy weighing at nearly eighty pounds. : ''Shikai Special Ability: This Zanpaktou has very unique power. When hit hard enough against another object it creates large soundwaves that shake the sword and vibrate the nearby area so violently that mountains literally shatter feeling the vibrations. The vibrations are extremely powerful being able to destroy eardrums and even disrupt the flow of spirit energy in battle. The intensity of the attack depends on how hard it the blade is hit. Aika is unaffected by this power. '''Bankai : With Daichi she finally had accomplished Bankai training. Though her bankai is immature she can successfully use it in battle. She seems to thank her bankai to Daichi for helping her in her training. Her bankai has yet to be seen and she rarely mentions it conversation. Trivia Quotes Coming Soon... Category:Female Category:Vizard Category:Character